A Little Cinderella Magic
by IcyCrystal
Summary: FINISHED! James has been dared to find a girl from a Lonely Hearts Column. Lily is lonely for friendship and advertises in there. James has no idea who he is writing to. The Winter Ball is coming up…
1. Default Chapter

A Little Cinderella Magic

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter related characters etc.

Also I don't really care f you flame me as I will take it as a compliment that you've have wasted some of your typing out the review.

But I always like reviewers so review, review, review!

Summary-James has been dared to find a girl from a Lonely Hearts Column. Lily is lonely for friendship and advertises in there. James has no idea who he is writing to. The Winter Ball is coming up...

Chapter 1

In the Great Hall one breakfast...

"Hey James, are you up for a dare?" Sirius asked

"You bet,"

Remus looked up warily at this.

"So what's it to be Padfoot?"

"Well you know the Hogwarts Post runs a kind of lonely hearts column?"

"Yes..."

"Well I dare you to hook up with one of them and take them to the Halloween Ball."

"You're on."

"And if you fail you have to snog Professor Mcgongall!" Sirius exclaimed

"You've gotta be kidding me," James said.

"Not kidding you, hope the Potter Charm is up for it,"

"You bet,"

"And now to find you a girl, with a smooth flourish of his hands he had Remus' Hogwarts Post in his hands,"

"What about this one?" Remus asked getting into the spirit of things. "5 ft 1, brunette, serious case of acne," his voice trailed away "Okay so maybe not,"

"Hey James what about this one? 5ft 4 redhead, sparkling green eyes, creamy skin, intelligent but always up for fun."

"She sounds alright, I'll take her,"

"Right and now for the letter, here is a quill some parchment and an envelope" Remus paused and grabbed an owl from the air (who had been delivering post) "And an owl,"

"Okay now here goes,"

35 minutes later James had finished.

"I've finished the letter guys,"

"Lets read it then," Sirius asked. James handed him the parchment.

_Dear whoever you are,_

_I'm writing to you in reply to your advert in the Lonely Hearts Column of the Hogwarts Post. My name is James Potter and I'm in Gryffindor House 5th year. I would love to know more about you so write back soon with some basic facts about yourself._

_Yours truly,_

_James Potter_

Lily received the letter the next day at breakfast. She opened it trembling slightly. She told herself sternly Get a grip on yourself girl its probably another bogus letter. Someone sneered behind her. Lily slowly turned around and saw Courtney, the leader of a pack of girls who all despised Lily.

"Look girls darling Lily here is even more mental than we thought she's actually talking to herself," Her high pitched voice could be heard clearly all around the Hall (by this time all the teachers had left preparing for their first lessons o the day)

"The first sign of madness is talking to yourself you know Lilykins" Whitney said a surprisingly intelligent remark coming from her. All around Lily snickers were heard. Lily gazed around trying to spot a friendly face but as usual there was none.

She ran from the hall as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Look at her trying to get away from us, come back carrot cake you know you want to be made fun of, I mean it's the only way anyone talks to you isn't it?" Courtney taunted.

Lily ran sobbing from the Hall and went down the passage where only she knew about. For a while her self-pity got the better of her and she cried for a while but then she saw she still had the mysterious letter in her hand. She opened it.

Out fell James' letter and Lily read it and smiled, she wrote back

_Dear James,_

_ A few basic facts about myself I'm also in 5th year and in Gryffindor. This may come as surprise to you that I'm one girl you haven't kissed or gone out with. I'm not very popular in fact in the social ladder I'm at the bottom whilst you are at the top. Oh yeah I should tell you my birthday is October 31st (Halloween) but this isn't a hint for any presents or a card I'm merely stating it as a fact. I have one sister and a mum and dad. I'm also muggle born._

_When you write again please tell me some interesting facts about yourself too._

_Yours_

A.N. And the end of Chapter 1!

I should warn you now I'm not a great person at writing long chapters but the more reviews I get hopefully the chapters will become longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you all you reviewers, you made my day.

Now on with the story...

When James Potter his eyes opened, Okay think James who is in the same year as you and in the same class?

Mariah Kelly? Nah, she was blonde anyway and would make it obvious it was from her.

Natasha Woodfield? A brunette so no

Sirius turned around at this point on his face was a look of comical disgust

"Sssh Jamsie-poo I'm trying to get on with the lesson,"

"Like hell you are,"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to figure out who this letter was written by,"

"Well let me help,"

"Okay, whatever, do you think it could Sara?"

"Sara, intelligent but fun yeah right and free from acne, that will be the day"

1hr later in the Great Hall at lunch

Remus has joined in

"Harriet, nope hasn't got emerald eyes only blue,"

2hrs later

"Okay so we don't know who she his then," James told Sirius and Remus.

"Uh hello James write her back another letter," Remus said

"Good point,"

_Dear?_

_Who are you?_

_More about me: my birthday is on December 25th (Christmas), I also have a sister, a mum & a dad. My favourite food is Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. My best friends are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

_Yours truly_

_James Potter_

The reply came the next morning

_Dear James,_

_ Thanks for your letter. I'm not going to tell you who I am, just consider me your mysterious lady friend. My favourite food is also Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. _

_Yours Truly,_

_P.S. It was kinda obvious your best friends are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

_P.P.S. You missed out one person when you were naming all the girls in your class, think harder, or go right back to the Sorting whatever..._

James read this letter in History of Magic. Sirius read it over his shoulder.

"Mysterious lady friend, eh?"

"Aw c'mon,"

"She's coming on to you James,"

"Yeah right, and anyway isn't that the whole point?"

"Only if you don't want to kiss Professor Mcgongall," at that moment Professor Mcgongall walked past the classroom.

"Blimey how does she do that?" and with that Sirius started chatting up a busty brunette from Ravenclaw.

"Hey James, are you gonna write back?" Remus asked.

"Sure,"

_Dear my mysterious lady friend, _

_What subjects do you take? I've racked my brains but I still don't remember who you are. Please tell me._

_Yours_

_James_

_P.S. I found it very offensive that you seem to know everything about me & I know nothing about you._

_P.P.S. Just joking_

_Dear James,_

_ I take the same subjects as you but the advanced ones; I study with 7th years so that's why you never see me. If you want to know more about me just ask your fan club leader, Courtney, I'm sure you'll find out a lot about me from her. But my initials are L.E. Good luck with your mock owls._

_Yours truly_

_L.E._

A.N. End of another chapter, I put the mock owls in because if you remember in the 5th book James writes L.E. over and over, but I've only used that bit not the rest of the memory.

Please review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you reviewers, you make my day every time my computer tells me I have a new review.

Warily the next day James walked over to Courtney.

"Hi there Jamesie-poo," James cringed but ignored it.

"Hey Courtney do you know someone who has the initials L.E.?"

"I'll only tell you at a price..."

"Which is..."

"You have to go out with me until shall we say Christmas and I have to get a gift everyday,"

"You've gotta be kidding me? Go out with a slut like you,"

"Well if you want to know who you're L.E. person is just keep refusing," Bloody Hell James thought why do my fan club, why do I have to have a fan club be blackmailing bitches?

"Fine, so who is she?"

"Her name is Lily Evans,"

"Thanks," James turned to go. Then Courtney said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Jamsie-poo you haven't given me a goodbye kiss,"

"I'm going to see you in 5mins in Charms,"

"That's 5mins without you,"

"You know what Courtney you're dumped,"

"Can't go back on a bargain,"

"Can so he didn't shake on it," Sirius said popping out of nowhere.

"Rats," Courtney took off flicking her blonde hair behind her and beckoning to the rest of the group to follow.

"Thank goodness you were there Padfoot,"

"Glad I could help Prongs, hey where is Moony,"

"Hospital Wing,"

"Hey write Whats her name a letter,"

_Dear Lily,_

_I found out your name! I still haven't met you. Courtney wasn't very helpful really. Thanks for the good luck I reckon I passed with honours. Do you play quidditch? As you probably know I'm Team Captain for Gryffindor and a chaser at that too._

_Yours forever _

_James _

_Dear James,_

_ Well done you managed to find out my name. I used to play quidditch but I stopped a couple of years ago. My position was Seeker. I'm glad you think you did well. I think I've passed but I'm not very sure. _

_Love Lily_

"James has got a girlfriend, James has got a girlfriend!" Sirius yelled when he saw that letter.

"So have you and she doesn't look very happy..." Remus sang back to him. He was quite pale but looked fairly normal. Sirius span round

"Arabella, what a pleasant surprise,"

"Whatever, you're dumped,"

"No-one dumps Sirius Black,"

"Just did," Arabella swung her deep deep purple hair behind her and walked off.

"So Sirius Black just got dumped. Suddenly they heard two knew voices.

"Lily what do you think, Professor Flitwick said I'd got the theory right but the actual spell was wrong,"

"For the 789th time Darren, its Sierra Openus, not Sierre Openus, look do you want me to show you?"

"Yes please,"

"Hey James it's the Lily girl," Remus said

"Sierra Openus!" Suddenly the Lake below them turned crimson and flames flew into the air and a firebird flew out of it.

"Bloody Hell," Sirius said, "How can she do that?"

At this point Lily heard them and quickly started walking another way. James decided to spring out to see who she is but Sirius pulled him back.

"Padfoot, let go," James said frustrated.

"Nuh-uh you don't get to see who she is till the Ball,"

"Fine then..." and without they walked off to see what everyone else was doing.

A.N. End of another chapter, I know it's not a great one but bare with me it will get better. Next Chapter is going to be entirely letters, nothing else.

Luv ya

Now review....

Review

Reviewwwwwww..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A.N. Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter is going to be all letters no dialogue whatever between. Little note, I make several faults when I'm writing as I got James position wrong on quidditch and Lily's house wrong. Thank you everyone for pointing that out to me.

On With the story

_Dear Lily,_

_Of course you passed I mean you're studying with 7th years. So did you know the Halloween Ball is your birthday? _

_Love James_

_Dear James,_

_Yeah I knew the Halloween Ball was on my birthday, but I'm not going. The only person I'm really friends with is this guy in 7th year who doesn't even know what an apple is. Why did you want to know? _

_Love _

_Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_ Sirius has just looked over my shoulder and read the bit about how this guy didn't know what an apple is he has now started on a lecture about how apples are so nice. Well I was wondering if you and me should go together in the Halloween Ball, seeing as neither of us have a date._

_Love_

_James_

_Dear James,_

_You're telling me James Potter the most popular kid in school hasn't got a date? If you're that desperate to ask me then I'll guess I'll see you there. When I read the part about Sirius, I laughed and laughed. And the lecture he gave on apples well I almost fell asleep. I mean how many times did he say they were nice, juicy and crunchy? After 961 times I got bored._

_Love _

_Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_Great, but how will I know who you are? Shall we say meet you at 7.30pm in the Great Hall. _

_Love James_

_P.S. After 1987 times of Sirius saying that I put a binding spell on him so he wasn't able to speak for an hour._

_Dear James,_

_I will wear a cream coloured rose in my hair. So you will know who I am. Good on you for doing the binding spell. Only 10 days to go until the Ball_

_Love _

_Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_Here is a cream rose for you to wear in your hair. I know you were going to find one but I couldn't help myself when I saw this one. Actually now its only 8 days until the Ball._

_Love _

_James_

_Dear James,_

_Thank you for the rose, it was beautiful, it goes with my middle name Rose. My mother was kind of obsessed by flowers. My sister is called Petunia Marigold Evans. Now only 5 days to go._

_Love _

_Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_Here is a Lily as you're name suggests. I'm sure you're even more beautiful than this flower. 3 days to go_

_Love James_

_Dear James,_

_Today is the day when you find out who I amâ€ Remember 7.30pm Great Hall. _

_Love _

_Lily_

A.N. The end of another chapter. Sorry its only short. Next chapter the Ball

Review

Review

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you for the reviews. Now the chapter many of you have been waiting for The Halloween Ball!

At 7pm Lily pulled on her dress.

By 7.15pm She was waiting for 7.30 to come.

By 7.25pm James left the crowd he was with and went into the Great Hall.

At 7.30pm Lily entered the Great Hall.

"Um hi James, I'm the girl you've been writing to all this year," Slowly James turned around. In front of him was a gorgeous girl with deep red hair and wearing a cream dress and a cream rose tucked in her hair.

"You're Lily Evans?"

"Yes,"

"How come I never knew you,"

"I kinda put a spell on you so you wouldn't know, to keep the whole image of the mysterious lady in your head,"

"Do you want to come and meet my friends,"

"As long as Sirius doesn't start talking about food,"

"Well I can't promise you that..."

When Lily and James entered the place where they ate (Sorry I can't remember the name) everyone turned to look.

"Aww what a cute couple," someone whispered

"Who the hell does she think she is? Taking my James away from me," Courtney said the glass she was holding in her hand looking as if it might crack at any second.

James led Lily over to where Sirius and Remus were standing.

"Padfoot, Moony this is Lily,"

"You're Lily Evans," Sirius incredulously said

"Yeah,"

"That is no way fair James always gets the beautiful girls," Sirius cried out sounding like a baby, but looking irresistible anyway.

"You had Arabella," Remus reminded him

Suddenly a slow song started up. James looked deep into Lily's eyes.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," They both span onto the dance floor. Both of them had had ballroom tuition and were soon cutting a wide path on the floor.

"I never knew a guy would know how to dance like this," Lily said as James span her around yet again.

"Well now you know, I never knew a girl could be as beautiful as you,"

From the side Courtney and crew watched and Courtney was getting livid with rage.

"Who the hell does little Miss Perfect think she is?"

"Um. Lily Evans?" One of her friends suggested.

"Well dur," Courtney replied. Then silently got her wand out. Pointing her wand at Lily she said under her breath.

"Slippus," Where Lily was dancing suddenly became like a highly polished floor or ice and Lily began to slip pulling James down with her. They fell like a tangled heap on the floor. Lily went bright red and ran out of the Hall but the white rose fell and then the clock sounded.

Once

Twice

Three times

Four times until

MIDNIGHT!

James looked around helplessly looking for his own Cinderella...

A.N. Well I hope you like it. If you did or just feel like reviewing

REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W!!!!!

Thank you...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks reviewers I love u all... Oh yeah VampiressKat to create a story you write it on any word document that you've got then go onto Document Manager and upload your chapter onto it. Then there should be a link that you can click on saying Create Story; there you select genre, characters, summary etc. Then at some point it will say Submit Chapter or something like that and it has a drop down menu and it should have the document you uploaded earlier on it as a choice. Then you click Ok and you've created as story. I'll watch out for yours! Hope that was helpful for you! And anyone else who wanted to know or felt like reading it.

James ran out of the hall looking for Lily Evans whilst clutching the rose she'd dropped to his heart. But he couldn't find her anywhere. Sirius and Remus dashed after him. They all looked for her everywhere but nowhere could they find her.

Lily ran to a portrait that she'd discovered had a hidey-hole in second year. The portrait whose name was Sarah, Hebrew Princess. The portrait was of a tall statuesque woman in a deep cream dress. She entered the portrait and was sobbing to herself very quietly so no one could hear. Her ruined ball gown was dirty and torn but she didn't care. Lily tried to pull herself together but still convulsed in shudders every now and then suddenly a voice whispered to her Are you alright?

"Who who's there?"

"I am Sarah,"

"Do you mean you're the portrait?"

"Yes,"

"If you really want to know what happened well I got like shoved over at the ball whilst dancing with James Potter and I'd only just met him,"

"I remember the Potters well there ancestors, very handsome and charming I remember I went out with Cornelius and Maruitius Potter, don't laugh I know they are to put it mildly weird names,"

"Really?"

"No, they always ignored me, anyway I could cast a spell on you that could make you go back in time to fix what happened,"

"You would do that, for me,"

"Sure why not?"

Lily felt bold "Ok, let's do it,"

"Alright rock on," Lily lifted a quizzical eyebrow "I pick up what people say by eavesdropping on their conversations, Now then lets do it,"

Suddenly an owl flew in clutching a letter

_Dear Lily,_

_ Where did you disappear to? You're my angel in fact my mysterious Cinderella who in the end marries the handsome prince charming who hopefully is me. Not marrying I mean but going out. Please I can't find you anywhere can we meet?_

_Yours Forever_

_James Potter_

Lily read it and told Sarah "Lets do it now,"

"Ok I'll do that,"

"Good for you Lily, you'll always hold a special place in my heart,"

"Yesterday evening at 7:00pm I would like to go back to, by the way what did you mean when you said I was special?"

"You're my great times 50 grand-daughter my only blood relation left,"

Then all of a sudden a purple shimmering light with a silver edge appeared and Lily walked into it.

Meanwhile James was pacing up and down the dorm muttering to himself. Sirius who was trying to get some sleep told him

"James you're going to wear a hole in the carpet and you know what she looks like, I mean Hogwarts isn't that big...."

"Sure but-"

"No buts now go to sleep,"

When Sirius and Remus woke up at 8o'clock the following morning they found James yawning and sitting on the window sill and staring into space.

"Have you been up all night James?" Remus asked gently.

"Yup, but don't worry I'm alright," James reassure them "I'll like meet you down in breakfast,"

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked James

"Positive now go,"

Shrugging Sirius and Remus walked off James headed up to the owlery but was confronted by Courtney

"Hello Jamsie-poo,"

"Hi Courtney," James replied warily.

"You never gave me the midnight kiss you know,"

"Ah well you missed your chance,"

"Why don't you just kiss me now or even better at midnight tonight,"

"Get away from me you slut, I don't care about you in fact I hate you and your Jamsie-poo, go and find a sucker who for some reason likes you,"

"Jamsie-poo its over and your fan-club is finished!"

"When did it start Courtney and do you think I care about some simpering girls who haven't got any brains in their head?" Courtney stormed off in an horrific rage and was only consoled when she decided to start up Amos Diggory fan-club,"

James ran the rest of the way up the owlery and just stared out of the window. After that he met Remus and Sirius who dragged James to Hogsmeade so he could enjoy the day.

"Walk straight into it and you'll b at the time you wanted to be in," Lily walked in the purple light encased her and then she was back in her dorm standing there with half her dress on. Lily pulled it on and arranged the rose and began to plan very carefully. By the time 7:30pm came she was ready and went down to meet James. She could hear herself saying what she said last night they entered the Hall but when James asked Lily if she wanted to dance she future come back to past self quickly butted in.

"Sure but why not outside it's Full moon and Professor Flitwick and I decorated the Gardens..."

James looked taken back but he replied

"Sure why not," They left the Hall quickly and went on a balcony with rose bushes everywhere and sparkling fairies giving light to see.

"Its beautiful," James breathed and at that precise moment The Weird Sisters began to play a new song aptly called I see you by Moonlight. Lily and James began to dance a waltz showing off every move they had to each other. Then when the song ended James gently kissed Lily. They smiled and Lily felt herself going back into the future tomorrow once more...

A.N. I hope you like it; I think I did more description in this chapter (feedback please!) Also I'm on the lookout for some really cool stories. So anyone who likes this story or not can you review and put the name of your story down so I can read it. It doesn't matter if you think its rubbish I might think differently! I've also edited it as I think some more of it should have been developed so I did.

Now please please please review

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A.N. Thank you reviewers! I love you all.

On with the story...

Lily woke up and felt happiness wash over her. She swung over her bed and showered and dressed. Then she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Darren whom she knew fairly well.

"So, you still want to sit with me, even though you're going out with James Potter?"

"I am?" Lily was surprised even when a shadow loomed over her.

Laughing James span her around "So you've already forgotten me,"

"No, course not I was just teasing Darren, by the way see you in Charms, did you ever work out that spell?"

"Yeah see you Lily," Darren shuffled off.

"So how do you do the spell?" James asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not you as well, I explained it to Darren like 900 times and he still doesn't get it,"

"Well say you show me and every time I get it wrong I have to kiss you,"

"Well let's hope you get it wrong as many times as Darren did," Lily said.

After James and Lily walked out of the Hall. Some bitchy girls whispered.

"It won't last I mean James will want someone else I mean look at her,"

"Hey Remus how long do you think this relationship will last?"

"A month,"

"I'll say 1 1/2 months,"

"Okay, 20 galleons to whom whoever wins,"

"You're on,"

Remus and Sirius shook hands and walked out of the hall. Each excited about the prospect of all that money but deep down Sirius pined for Arabella and Remus for Lucy.

A.N. Sorry to all you guys whom love/like this fic but I reckon there is only like 1-3 chapters left... Also I've edited this chapter and I'll explain about Lucy in the next couple of chapters. Finally I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but in defence, I have all kinds of other stuff to do and I like could only go on the computer for a while so this is what I came up with.

Please review...

R

E

V

I

E

W!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N. Thank you reviewers! Also there will be later on in the chapter some references about Lightning Seekers which I got from another book so don't sue me if you recognise the description,"

On with the story...

"Hey Remus, are you still going out with that Lucy chick?" James asked one morning.

"Do you man Lucy Rouge?" Lily asked interested.

"Yes Lily no James,"

"She dumped you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," At that very moment Lucy walked past. She had deep brown hair with reddish streaks in it. She had kind brown eyes. She was also one of the nicest, prettiest girls in the school.

"Hi Lucy," Lily said.

"Hey Lily, are you still on for tonight?"

"Of course, prepare to die Lucy," Lily said

"Not unless I get you first," Then Lucy walked away. James asked Lily

"How do you know Lucy Rouge?" As James knew Remus was dying to know but couldn't say out of embarrassment.

"We are lightning seekers together," Lily said then continued "Now don't give me any crap about how its dangerous or what 'cos I have never got hurt and I've been playing since 1st year,"

Sirius asked out of ignorance

"What's a lightning seeker?"

James butted in.

"They are people who whenever there is a storm they go and levitate and using magic throw lightning bolts at each other, hang on a minute Lily you've been able to do since 1st year?"

Lily replied

"Yes,"

Then Sirius with newfound admiration in his eyes for Lily told her

"That is so cool, no wonder you study with the year above us if you can levitate for that long,"

"You can come and watch tonight if you guys want, don't worry Remus I won't try to beat up Lucy as much as I normally do, just go and watch from the Owlery on the south side,"

"Lets do it," All three guys said then Remus asked Sirius

"Are you over Arabella?"

"No, I can't stop thinking about her," Everyone glanced over at Arabella who had shimmering black hair with purple underneath the main bulk of hair. She also had perfect cream skin. Suddenly Lily stood up and walked over to Arabella.

"Hi Arabella,"

"Oh hey Evans,"

"The name is Lily but anyway do you like Sirius Black?" Arabella's eyes widened

"How did you guess?"

"Lets just say it's a girl thing, so would you go out with him again, because I think - no I know he loves you a lot, think about it you broke Sirius Blacks heart," And at that Lily went back to where she was sitting before.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Sirius demanded.

"Just wait, by the end of the day, everything will be fine between you and Arabella,"

"Fine," Sirius crossed his arms but was obviously delighted. Then Arabella came over

"Hey Black a minute please,"

"My time is your time Noire," They walked off smiling and laughing and from that day on Sirius was taken no matter what everyone else did...

**Later on that day...**

"See you later James," Lily said as she headed out onto the gails and rain. James and Remus took their places but no Sirius (wonder why that is). Below them they could see all the people casting spells on themselves and then they were off. It was terrifying for James and Remus. A lightning bolt would head peoples way then they would duck catch the lightning bolt and would pass it on. Gradually they began to see the patterns they made and what they were doing. Finally they finished and Lily walked up to them.

"Hey guys by the way Remus I spoke to Lucy for you, in fact here she comes now, James lets go somewhere so Remus and Lucy can talk,"

James walked away with Lily snuggled in his arms and hid in a hidey hole hidden away from the rest of the world...

Later on when they saw Remus and Sirius they both had grins stretched from ear to ear.

"We love you Lily, we have both got our girlfriends back!"

"Well done Padfoot, Moony,"

"Anytime Prongs,"

A.N. The next chapter is the last one. Getting very emotional here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A.N. LAST CHAPTER! But don't worry there is till my other story and I'll be posting a new story soon... Anyway all you reviewers, people who put me on their favourites and author alerts list, you are all the best! I say it every chapter because I mean it every time...

On with the story...

Lily was walking down to Charms twirling around every now and then. 2 weeks ago everyone would of called Lily a weirdo and made fun of her but this was different. Today was the day that Lily had been out with James Potter for a month, the longest anyone had ever been out with James. She entered Charms, and took her normal seat next to Darren.

"Hi Darren, how did you get on with your Charms Homework?" asked Lily cheerfully unpacking her bag

"You can't sit their Lily, or should I say Evans?"

"Why not? It's a free country y'know..." A voice interrupted both of them, it was a girls voice that had that sex kitten tone about it.

"Because you piece of filth, I'm sitting next to Darren,"

"You have sunk low if you're going out with Darren, Courtney..."

"At least I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend Evans," Courtney said every trace of sex kitten gone, more like pure evil, crazy bitchiness.

"You were never going out with James, and anyway why would he want to go out with a tarted up bitch like you?"

"Excuse me, miss frigid Evans, but until you came along me and James were getting off every night,"

"If he liked you that much then why are you going out with Darren, and why have I been dating James for a month?" All around them students were watching whilst waiting for Professor Flitwick to come.

"Hey Lily come sit here, I mean Darren and Courtney deserve each other, don't they," The speaker was someone Lily vaguely knew to be called as Rebecca. Lily walked over to the seat with her books. Courtney sat down next to Darren shooting venomous glances at Lily every now and then. At that very moment Professor Flitwick entered the room. Through the rest of the lesson Lily talked steadily with Rebecca becoming friends fast. When the bell went Lily led Rebecca over to where James, Sirius, Arabella, Remus & Lucy were standing.

"Hey guys this is Rebecca she's in my class for Charms,"

"You don't need the intro Lil I have dated everyone of these guys for a week exactly, I was the target of their game for that week. What they would do was go out with me for a week exactly then would dump me at 12:15:37,"

In unison Lily, Arabella and Lucy cried out at the same time,

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Its okay, I met someone else and he is wonderful, much better than them, I can assure you, well to me anyway," Rebecca said

James tried to explain himself

"Well that was like a year ago and I seriously have changed, promise so have Sirius and Remus,"

"That is true I mean before Lily started dating James, he was like the biggest player ever, Sirius was like the heart breaker well I hope he won't do that to me, and Remus he was just Remus," Arabella said.

"Anyway see ya in Transfiguration Li- gotta go," Rebecca walked off.

Sirius unable to hold himself in any longer said

"Is that really what people said?"

"Well dur..." Lucy said

Then in unison almost like they could read each others mind

"We love you guys," Then everyone of them kissed their girlfriends full on the lips.

Then chatting arm in arm with occasional loving glances at each other the all walked off down to the Lake basked in golden sunlight preserved forever in that moment...

A.N. Thank you all. Now please review, last chapter be generous and review. I'm thinking of a sequel what do you all think?

Luv ya

R

E

V

I

W


End file.
